We've Come to Burn Your Kingdom Down
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: They couldn't save themselves but maybe they could save each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of many for this Bratva fic. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

She had exactly ten minutes before everything went to hell.

She shoved as much as possible in the small bag she keptin her closet. Her tablet went in first followed by as many clothes as possible. She didn't care much about anything else, knowing the other items in her apartment could be replaced later on. Furniture and meaningless knick-knacks didn't always measure up when it came to your life. Although she didn't forget the picture frame on her nightstand of her mother, the only picture she had left of her. That was worth the extra seconds.

The car was waiting outside, the engine humming as she bolted out from her apartment and onto the cold streets of New York City. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she threw her duffle back into the back seat. She finally noticed her shaking hands as the door was closed roughly behind her. Before she realized it they were off, her head being flown backwards into the seat.

"That was too close." She breathed out minutes later. The beating of her heart hadn't slowed down but the shaking of her hands ceased. She couldn't believe how close they were from it all falling apart. To think that fifteen years had passed without incident and ten minutes ago it all could have been for nothing.

"Felicity-"

"Just keep driving, John, we need to make it the airport."

She saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel as the car moved faster.

"How long are you going to do this to yourself, Felicity? Are you going to change your name this time or just your hair color? How long until you face what's happened?"

She was already shaking her head, running a hand through her hair as she looked at him. "I can do this, John. I just slipped a little is all. When we get on the plane, we'll figure out our next move and everything will be fine. I've always wanted to go to Alaska and who would think to look there, right? I mean no one even lives up there and the scenery is beautiful. The only thing we'll have to fear are bears and darkness for a few weeks. No big deal!"

"Damnit, Felicity, no! I'm not going to let you hide from this forever. This time, we're doing it my way."

She felt her heart sink into her chest at that.

"I didn't dedicate the last fifteen years of my life to you for it to end out of stupidity. I know the right way to do this, have known for a while now, and it's finally time for me to do my job, you've been calling the shots for too long."

Felicity sank back in her seat and swallowed hard, his words sitting uneasy within her. She wanted to say something, to talk back or argue, but she knew on some level he was right. She liked having complete control of her life and she trusted John but this was bigger than either of them could imagine. Both their lives were at risk. She liked running, it's what she's done her whole life. It was easier and by far the safest option they've ever had. But this time they were going to run straight towards what's been plaguing her dreams for years now. That shook her confidence above all else.

"I'm scared, John." She whispered, wringing her hands together. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay to be scared but by doing this, you'll never have to be scared again."

Felicity took a deep breath and looked out at the lights of the city. They whirled by her as the car sped down the deserted highway. She didn't like feeling this way. She liked feeling strong, like nothing could ever hurt her. And when she slipped on the mask she wore in a million different cities, she felt like that. Invincible, almost. But she knew all of that would fade away the moment they asked for whatever help John was banking on. Everyone would know her secrets, everyone would look at her with the same pitying look. She didn't know how she would be able to take any of that.

"Okay," she looked back from the window and towards John. "Okay, I'll do it."

"It's nice that I have your approval, but you were going to do this even if I had to take you over my shoulder kicking and screaming."

She tried to hide her smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just drive."

* * *

"Now I have some rules."

"When don't you have rules?"

They were currently over the Atlantic Ocean, flying over two thousand miles an hour to a place still unknown to Felicity. She bugged John for hours but he wouldn't release anything from the files he was currently holding. It killed her not knowing things and she could tell by the smirk on his face that he was enjoying it too much.

"Will you just listen?"

She relented, motioning for him to continue.

"First of all, when this talk is over you're going to change into the dress in the back. I need you looking as professional as possible for this meeting."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Who knows if I'll even look right since _I don't know where I'm going_."

He rolled his eyes but continued. "When we get there, you're going to do everything I say. You go along with whatever is said or done, no questions asked. I need this to go as smoothly as possible for it to work."

Felicity swallowed hard. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to Moscow."

"Moscow? John, are you crazy? That's- but that's where he-"

John leaned forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "We're going to visit the Solntsevskaya Bratva, the rival group of the Tambov Gang that he's apart of. I have some connections and with their help, I think there's finally a way out of this mess."

"Connections? Are you a part of the mob or something?"

John shook his head. "Remember a few years ago while I was called away? Well...I had to do some undercover work in Russia. We were stationed at a local bar trying to bust a few guys in a cocaine deal. While we were waiting I stepped outside but accidently walked in on a deal gone wrong in the alley behind the building. When the guy pulled out a gun I just reacted, inadvertently saving the life of the captain of the Bratva. He was extremely grateful and granted me immunity and protection for the rest of my life. We actually became...really good friends. To this day we still talk, he's like a brother to me. But before I left he said if I ever needed anything, that I shouldn't be afraid to ask. So I'm kind of hoping he wasn't kidding about that favor."

"So we're banking on a favor from the Captain of the Bratva that you've known for a few years? I'm supposed to spill all of my secrets to a guy that you _hope_ meant what he said? I don't think-"

"This is our best option; our _only_ option really. You don't have a choice anymore."

Felicity sunk back into her seat, releasing her hand from John's grip. "What's this guy's name anyway? Please don't tell me it's this super crazy Russian name that I won't even get close to pronouncing correctly."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not even close. It's Oliver Queen...ring any bells?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oliver Queen? As in Oliver Queen the playboy billionaire from Starling City? CEO of Queen Consolidated? _That_ Oliver Queen?"

"Don't fall down there."

"How can you give me that sort of information and _not_ expect me to react?" She shook her head. "How did _American_ Oliver Queen even become captain of the Russian Bratva anyway?"

"That's his story to tell, Felicity, not mine. Besides, we never got around to that part of his life. I'm sure he'd tell you if you ask nicely though." He grinned, playfully jabbing her in the arm.

"Please, get serious." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to change."

* * *

She decided to leave her hair down as she slipped on her left heel. All that was left was a quick swipe of her red lipstick and she emerged from the bathroom and back into the main cabin. John was standing by the cockpit, talking quietly with the co-pilot. When they noticed her arrival the conversation stopped almost instantly and the man returned back to his station.

"Everything okay?" Felicity asked, smiling softly as she placed her bag on the seat.

"It's perfect. There was just some trouble with the weather but it looks like it's clearing up. We're already beginning the descent so you should probably buckle up. As soon as we land a car will be waiting to take us to Oliver. I called him when you were getting ready."

She felt her eyes widen slightly as she took a seat across from him. "What'd you say?"

"Just that a close friend of mine was in trouble and that we needed his help. He seemed more than willing and even offered to fly us here himself. His jet was all ready until I told him we were already halfway to him. The man never laughs and I think I managed to crack a smile out of him." John leaned forward, a true smile on his face. "I think with a little persuasion and a bit of negotiating, this will work out. Since this involves one the Bratva's biggest rivals, they'll be willing to do anything to bring them down."

"But how will they feel once they know? I don't think they'll be so willing then."

"We're just going to have to cross that bridge when we get there. I trust Oliver above anyone else and if he says there's a way to help then I believe him."

"But he doesn't know the whole story."

"We're out of options, Felicity, like I've been saying for hours now. This is as good as we're ever going to get so you're going to have to trust me."

She looked down at her hands. "I do trust you."

John simply looked at her as they felt the rough jerking of the plane as it hit the runway. Felicity took a deep breath, always hating that part of the plane ride. She closed her eyes as she felt the giant metal contraption come to a slow stop. They circled for a bit before the pilot came out and said they were all set.

The car that was sent was rather lavish to Felicity but she kept her mouth shut for once. She felt the nerves coursing through her as they weaved through the endless streets of Moscow. Despite her churning stomach, she marveled at the architecture and sights that made up the city. She had never been out of the United States in her life, only maneuvered to a different city or state every few years. This was all brand new to her.

Felicity was so busy staring out the window that she didn't realize the car stopped. John cleared his throat as the door beside her opened. He exited the car first and she gave herself a moment to take a breath. Her hands smoothed down her skirt and she quickly fixed her hair even though there was no mirror in front of her.

 _Everything will be fine_ , she told herself, _Hopefully he'll help us._

The walk from the car to the opulent building in front of her was a blur. She couldn't help but stare at the wall of armed men lining the path to the door. Her eyes took notice of the cameras tucked in between the corners of the bricks. The guns, though, were the things that took her off guard the most. They were bigger and even more terrifying than she thought they could be.

She wanted to roll her eyes at the mess of it all. Nothing good came from people like this and this whole situation was a prime example of it. Taking everything in brought back memories Felicity hadn't thought of in years and she couldn't help the sick feeling that rose up in her stomach. John must have noticed it because his hand slid to her back and he gave her a reassuring look. She gave him a soft smile and followed him to the elevator at the end of the hall.

The ride up was quiet and they were greeted with a whole army of guards on the top floor. She didn't make eye contact with any of them even as John shook hands with a majority of them. He was laughing at something one of them said when she heard his name booming into the room.

"John Diggle."

It was more of a statement rather than a warm welcome. The laughing stopped instantly and every smile on the guards faces fell. They immediately went back into line, their emotionless expressions returning in a blink of an eye. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or sheer obedience to their Captain. Either way she didn't want to find out.

"Oliver." John left Felicity's side briefly as he brought his hand out to shake Oliver's. By the exchange Felicity never would have guessed they were friends at all.

"Come on in." His eyes lingered momentarily on Felicity before motioning into his office.

John gave an encouraging smile to her as he followed Oliver in. She took the time to take in the room, noticing the beautiful view of the city it supplied. The back was nearly all windows and she admired the simplicity of everything. It wasn't what she expected when she saw the exterior of the building. Though she also noticed that there was nothing personal in the office, nothing that would hint to her what kind of man he was. She supposed that seeing nothing already hinted at something.

"Please, take a seat."

John stood but gave Felicity a look that told her to sit down.

"I won't lie," Oliver started as he took a seat behind his desk, "I was surprised to see your call. We haven't talked in so long that I knew it wouldn't be for pleasure."

"I'm sorry about that but this is important. We need your help."

Oliver's eyes slid over to Felicity. "I take that this has something to do with you?"

"It always does." She muttered, sitting up straighter in her seat. "But John is right, we do need your help. I know he trusts you and that's why he brought me here but-" she stopped herself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Before we start any of this, I need to know if _I_ can trust you. This isn't anyone's life but mine and if I'm going to tell you my story, I need your trust and more importantly I need your loyalty."

She probably said way too much and by the way John was looking at her, her suspicions were confirmed. Her eyes slid over to Oliver to find him studying her, his eyes careful and calculating. She was struck by how blue they were and she found herself getting lost in them. But what took her off the most was the smile he gave her.

 _The man never laughs and I think I managed to crack a smile out of him._

"What's your name?"

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

He stood and she couldn't help but follow his action.

" _Felicity_ ," he whispered, walking over until they were face to face. "Any friend of Digg's is a friend of mine and I promise I'll do whatever is necessary to help you."

He slid his hand in front of her and she blinked at him before realizing she was supposed to shake it. She took the brief time to study his features. His jaw line was clean and cut, covered by a light layer of stubble that she always loved on a man. She noticed a small scar above his left eye and almost shivered at the coldness his eyes held. Although the blue held warmth, there was an iciness overtaking them that she wished would melt away. But as soon as their hands met, they fell apart as John stepped closer to the pair.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Oliver blinked his eyes rapidly, looking at John as if he forgot he was even there. He nodded his head quickly and seated himself back behind his desk.

"You're aware of the Tambov Gang, correct?" John asked, glancing briefly at Felicity.

Oliver nodded stiffly.

She watched Oliver's face bristle at the mention of the group. "Of course. They've been interfering with our trades for decades now."

"What if we told you we had connections with the gang and could help you take them down?"

"I'm listening."

"Felicity-"

She finally found her voice and cut John off unapologetically. "Michael Malyshev, leader of the Tambov Gang, well he's-"

"He's her-"

"We're related," she finally settled on, ignoring John's incredulous look. Oliver seemed oblivious though as his sole attention was focused on her. "And he's been after me my whole life. I was almost caught two days ago and was ready to run when John convinced me otherwise. I'll help you in whatever way I can in defeating him and his men." She said quietly. "I know my way around a computer so gathering intel and looking into things for you wouldn't be an issue. I just...I just want to stop running."

"You're related to Malyshev?" The sound of disgust wasn't missed in his tone and it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to ignore it but his voice only rose. "You brought a Malyshev into the compound? Are you insane? If word gets out everyone in this facility is at risk. How could you do that to me?"

"You don't have to agree to anything." John said, his voice hard. "We're only relaying the information to you. If you want us to leave we'll go now and pretend this never happened. We don't want to cause any trouble."

Felicity held her breath, lips pressing together as she looked to Oliver. She prepared herself for what she knew was coming. He was going to turn them down, she could see it in his eyes. The way he kept looking between the two of them uncertainly and how his jaw ticked as he took in the information. So she held her breath and shoved down the small sliver of hope she let surface into her heart. It was too good to be true, she should known that from the start.

"This was a mistake," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Slowly she pushed herself up from the chair and made her way towards the door, but a voice made her stop.

"Wait," Oliver said suddenly, his voice distant and cold. "I think there are things we can work given the correct negotiations."

John finds his turn to speak. "I don't want any games, Oliver. I've known Felicity all my life and if you're not going to give your all, we'll find someone else."

Felicity wanted to laugh because there was no one else. He was their last shot and if he didn't want them then she might as well sign her death wish right there in his office.

Oliver seemed to consider the both of them as he licked his lips slowly. She tried to understand where he was coming from but all she could think about was herself. There was hope blooming in her chest, something she never thought she would have again, and it was held in the hands of the man in front of her. She just needed to hear his answer, so she could breathe again. She would do anything for her safety, no matter the consequences or sacrifices, so long as she could walk down the street without constantly checking over her shoulder. She was tired of running and she would do _anything_ without so much as a thought.

Desperation was a tricky thing.

"I'll help you." Oliver decided, his gaze locking with Felicity's. "But I have my conditions."

No matter what he was going to say next Felicity was ready to agree with him. Joy spread through her body, followed by hope, something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in years. This was a man who had the resources to help her, to fight back, and to free her from the captivity of the life she lived. She couldn't help but grow hopeful at all the possibilities of her life when all this was over.

But the one thing she was looking for was to be free. To be able to settle down in one place for longer than a year, to have friends and neighbors she relied on. She wanted to expand her horizons, to grow and learn and be a responsible woman in her twenties. She wanted to go on dates, to go out for drinks, to the movies, without the fear that she would be found and taken away.

The possibilities suddenly became endless.

"Might as well lay them all on the table now." John said.

Oliver clasped his hands together. "I don't want anymore vague information. I need the truth from the both of you because lies will only compromise this mission." He looked to Felicity. "I need to know exactly what went down with Malyshev and I want to know your skills. If we're going to take him down, it'll take time and planning. I want nothing to go wrong when it all goes down. In return, I'll offer the both of you complete protection under my name and the freedom to go wherever you like in the city. But from now on you take orders from me and if you choose to go against any of the rules I've set out for you, I'll throw each of you to Malyshev myself." Oliver's eyes shifted between the two of them. "Are we clear?"

She knew there was no backing out now. They were all in, no second guessing or regrets. She was all but ready to reach her hand out and seal the deal. But she remembered John's words on the plane, that in this moment, he had to make the decisions. So for once she sat back and looked to him, trusting that he would make the right choice.

John took a step closer to Oliver and she held her breath.

"You guarantee her safety, you make _sure_ not a hair on her head is harmed...then I don't see a problem with anything." He pushed his hand out, waiting for Oliver to seal the deal.

The room went silent and Felicity could almost hear the wheels turning in Oliver's head. His eyes moved to hers and it was as if he was seeing her importance for the first time today. John was all business with her, not letting anything slip under his watch. If people didn't know any better, they would think he was her father. The bond was simply so strong.

"I swear on my life and the future of the Solntsevskaya Bratva that no harm will ever reach her. You have my word."

His words brought a chill up her spine and she had to look away as they shook hands. Somehow she thought the promise went deeper than either of them could imagine.

"You'll be staying here until further notice. I'll have my men take you to my home a few miles away but before I release you I have one question."

They both waited, looking at each other anxiously.

"What exactly is your relation to Michael Malyshev?"

Felicity knew that this was her question to answer whether she wanted to or not. This was only a part of the many secrets that she held close to herself that even John didn't know about her. She didn't know if she could fully trust Oliver yet but she also knew this was a secret that was going to come out sooner or later. Felicity wondered though why it didn't seem so obvious. It's always been blatant to her.

"I'm his daughter."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I'd love to know all your comments and thoughts! Next chapter is already in the workings. Thanks for reading and have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dominika Malyshev_

When Felicity read the name on the birth certificate chills ran up and down her spine. John visibly stiffened beside her but he refrained from acknowledging the significance of it. Oliver hadn't seemed to notice and proceeded to give her the new identification papers they drew up for her the past few days. She would remain Felicity Smoak, the name she chose for herself ten years ago. Felicity was the name of her great-grandmother on her mother's side, a strong woman from Carson City, Nevada. Felicitydistinctly remembered the day her mother told her that after one of her rambles.

She was laughing, mixing together the salad at the counter for dinner. "It never ceases to amaze me how similar you are to my grandmother. You don't understand how desperately I wanted to name you after her, Dominika."

So when she turned sixteen she begged John to toss her whole life out the window. And with the help of some friends and pulling a few strings, she was Felicity Smoak within a month and never turned back.

The name worked well for her and she stayed relatively hidden for a few years after that. Though it was never the name that got her into trouble but her appearance instead. Although many people said it was a blessing, she thought her resemblance to her mother was more of a curse. She knew, above all else, that her father would never forget her mother's face. It was burned into his mind, her face forever to be remembered by him and everyone in his organization. So Felicity knew it wasn't going to be easy to simply slip away.

When she was eighteen and John had to visit family for a few days, she sunk away in search of a hair salon. It was ambitious and she was scared out of her mind, but Felicity pointed to the blonde in a random magazine and told the woman to make her look like that.

She'll never forget the look on John's face when he saw her a few days later.

He never let her out of his sight for too long after that.

"Do these all look correct?" Oliver asked, his eyes going to both John and Felicity.

There was an edge to his voice that had been prominent the whole morning. Oliver seemed relatively distant from each of them after she told him the truth. She knew that was probably the last thing he expected her to say. Perhaps he thought she was a niece or a second cousin of sorts. The family was large enough as it was that the possibilities were endless. But to be Malyshev's daughter was truly something remarkable. Oliver had no idea the extent of significance that was and no amount of explaining would make him realize it earlier. Felicity felt guilty somewhat, knowing the risk she was putting everyone at in, but for once she attempted to swallow it down. She tried to remind herself that, in the end, this would benefit everyone. They'd all be gaining a sense of security in the outcome of it.

Oliver decided to only tell her true identity to his most trusted 'advisors'. If she could have had it her way, she would have chosen not to have told anyone. She could feel the shift in the room once she entered, the hushed voices that sounded throughout the office as Digg came in after her. They looked at her differently, almost with disgust, if she hadn't known any better. During various times during the meeting she found herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat, eyes scanning the men surrounding her. She hated the feeling of being watched, of her every move being analyzed. She got so caught up in it all that she barely noticed she was being spoken to. That elicited some comments she wasn't sure she wanted the translation of.

Felicity insisted that she start work with them right away. But by the time the meeting ended it was pushing past ten o'clock and some of the men were already beginning to get the angry calls from their wives. A quarter of them agreed with her, the other half were asking for it to resume in the morning while the remaining bunch were simply looking to Oliver to see which side to choose. In the end, he decided to go with the majority, although she could see a part of him itching to get the crazy show on the road. She knew he had no idea of her stamina for these types of things. And by stamina she means being able to pull all nighters while being completely glued to a computer screen with the help of _gallons_ of coffee. Not... _the other thing._

After the meeting, John was called to do some personal fieldwork for one of the men in the group. Felicity wanted to smile at the excitement it brought to him but as his eyes shifted towards her she saw it quickly fade. To her amazement he declined it quickly, motioning over to where she sat before making up an excuse that didn't even make sense to her. The astonishment that she felt probed her to speak and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Of course you can go!"

John, as well as the rest of the group, stared at her. "Felicity, please-"

"I don't see why it would be a problem for you to go. It'd be for how long? A day or two? Not even? I think you're overreacting just a bit." She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm safer here than anywhere else in the world and I know you want to go. Ever since all of," she was at a loss of words so instead waved at the space around her, "this happened you haven't been able to do what you love." She basically whispered the last part, eyes shifting to her hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure hunting people down constitutes as something I love doing." John challenged.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"She's right, Digg."

Felicity turned her head abruptly to the voice across the room. She still didn't like the nickname for John, instead preferring the name she's called him her whole life. It just reminds her of what she's keeping from him, of the life he led before she even existed. The name never fails to leave a sting in her heart.

"Leaving for a day isn't going to change anything. We're still trying to formulate a plan and tomorrow she'll be in the labs all day with us. You won't be missing much." Oliver was focusing solely on John, his blue eyes reassuring. Most of the men were beginning to leave, giving their regards to Oliver on their way out. She watched his eyes follow them, observing them carefully before turning his attention back to John. "What do you say?"

John looked from Oliver and Felicity, his hesitation showing. But just when she thought he needed a little push, John proved her wrong.

"Okay," he said, "I'll go. But just for a few days."

Unfortunately, his decision led into a twenty minute conversation about the mission. Apparently it had connections with her father's gang so either way he was still gathering intel for their plan. As the conversation wore on, her eyelids grew heavy. They barely noticed her first yawn let alone her second and before she knew it reality slipped from her completely. It wasn't until a gentle shake of her shoulder brought her out of her dreams and back to the place she was running from.

"Miss Smoak?"

She blinked her eyes rapidly and for a second she forgot where she was. But with Oliver's face looming over her it all came back relatively quickly. She looked around the room, noticing it was completely empty sans her and Oliver. She was about to ask when he answered for her.

"John had to leave a little earlier than planned."

"Oh," she whispered, sitting up and straightening herself out. "I wish he would have woken me up."

"He said you aren't very agreeable but I'm not so sure now." He said, a smile so faint on his lips that she wasn't sure if it was even there. "I can take you to your room though, if you want."

Felicity stood up and nodded, stretching her arms up and over her head. A yawn escaped her lips as she followed Oliver out and into the hall.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I picked a room relatively close to John's, just a hallway over. Everything in this house is a little scattered and we've been trying to fix that but it takes time."

"It's beautiful though," she said as they reached a staircase. "And completely massive. I've never seen a house so big." She could feel his eyes on her but chose to ignore them.

He was quiet for a moment and at first she thought he wasn't going to say anything. But as they reached the top of the staircase he turned towards her.

"I've always wanted something smaller, maybe a place in the city. This house may be big but sometime it feels like I can't escape from it all."

Felicity studied his face for a moment. The bags under his eyes were evident and if she didn't know any better she would've thought they were bruises. He seemed tense and on edge even though they were standing in one of the safest places in Russia. She supposed it didn't matter though, anything could happen no matter where they were. But this was his home so shouldn't he be able to close his eyes for a while?

"I get it," she said quietly, her eyes shifting away from him. "I've moved around so much in my life that I've never found anyplace that could remotely feel like a home; somewhere I could _escape_ to. I guess it just takes a while."

They continued walking and she could tell Oliver was searching for something to say. But she found herself enjoying the silence, relishing in the fact that for once there was nothing more to say. Her mind wandered as they weaved through the endless hallways until Oliver stopped at a rather large mahogany door.

"This is it. All of your bags were taken here and placed inside, not unpacked though. John said you wouldn't have liked it." He ran a hand over his head before turning to her. "If you need anything I'm just a few hallways away and there'll be a guard outside your door tonight. He'll get you whatever you may need."

Felicity wrung her hands together and nodded. "Thank you, for everything. I know you owe John the favor but it's more than we could have asked for."

He didn't smile though his features softened as he looked at her. "It was an offer I couldn't pass up."

She nodded, not quite expecting his answer. "Well, goodnight." She turned to open the door but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Miss Smoak-"

"Felicity," she whispered, spinning around. "Call me Felicity, please."

He hesitated at first. " _Felicity_ ," he finally said and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at his voice, "I hope you can find an escape here. It might not be the right place for me but...you might have better luck."

She smiled at him in a thanks, nodding her head before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She tried to restrain herself. As soon as she got into her room she was itching to grab her tablet and begin some research of her own. But Felicity distracted herself with the gigantic, _luxurious_ bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub and a shower with a million different sprayers. She then unpacked her suitcase and gazed lovingly into the walk-in closet that was placed next to the bathroom. She didn't know what Oliver was so worried about. The room was more than she could have ever dreamed of. And this was just _one_ of the many rooms in his house.

But as she slipped under the covers, her tablet on the nightstand taunted her. Every few minutes her eyes would slide over to it and she would shake her head, deciding to focus on something else.

Felicity was halfway through watching a show she couldn't understand a lick of when she gave up completely. Her fingers were typing before she even realized it and she breached the FBI's security files within minutes.

 _Oliver Jonas Queen_

She read the name over a few times, her lips quirking up at the middle name. It wasn't something she expected for him, sounded almost too normal for someone of his...stature. But she kept reading nonetheless.

She didn't know what possessed her to research him in the first place. Perhaps it was the enigma of it all. She never knew more than his Queen status and the family company back in the States. It was a multi-billion dollar corporation that had connections and clients all around the world. She knew it was highly prestigious and well known to almost everyone. You'd have to be living under a rock to not know about the Queen family.

Her eyes scanned the screen as she searched the answer to the question that bothered her the most. How did Oliver Queen, American man of Starling City, wind up being Bratva Captain of a Russian mob? She remembered John's words on the plane ride over here, telling her if she simply asked him what he might say. But why ask when you have a perfectly capable computer to do all the work for you?

Felicity was halfway through an article when she froze.

 _Oliver Queen Presumed Dead_

She kept reading, eyes scanning feverishly over each paragraph. The article went on to explain a shipwreck Oliver and his father were involved in seven years ago on a yacht named the Gambit. Neither of their bodies were recovered nor was the ship and search parties would be going out within those coming days. The reporter explained that hopes were low and most were expecting the worst.

Felicity quickly opened up a new tab and searched keywords on Google. Her fingers typed anything from shipwreck, to Queen Family and Gambit. Finally the information she was craving popped up right before her eyes.

For five years the world thought he was dead. On May 18th, 2007, his funeral, along with his father's, was held in Starling City and they were buried alongside one another in St. Peter's Cemetery. The ceremony was small, the article read, and only immediate family and friends were welcomed. Felicity saw the mourning faces of his mother, Moira, and his sister, Thea. Her heart broke for them as she could understand a loss that hit so close to home.

But in 2012, miraculously, Oliver was found on an island called Lian Yu, or Purgatory, when translated into English. He was found by a group of fishermen in the early morning hours of Tuesday, September 14th, 2012. The report indicated he was taken immediately back to the States and to his home in Starling City. They admitted him into Starling City General and after hacking into their database, Felicity pulled up his medical file from that night.

Her eyes widened in shock as she read of the scars and contusions that were found all over his body. Most of them were on his chest and back, one over his right eye, and another going down his neck. There were also new tattoos scattered on his body, one over his heart and another on his back upper left shoulder. The one over his heart was described as a star while the other was that of a dragon. They were both poorly done and the report read that it was a miracle he never received any kind of infection.

He was strongly advised by the doctor to see some professionals regarding his mental state. Felicity read over the names recommended on the chart but it was said that he never ended up seeing any of them.

There wasn't much else to learn after that. Oliver returned home to his family as well as the business and became CEO of Queen Consolidated. The company ran rather smoothly with him in charge and, in some opinions, was doing better than his father ever could have done. It was only recently that Oliver "allegedly" moved to Moscow to take over a new firm. The move seemed rather abrupt and many reporters sensed a rift in the family which would explain his relocation. Felicity's only clue for some explanation was the death of his mother three years ago. It was before he came to Russia but after she died it only took him eleven months before switching over. Not much is said of his sister and from the new reports it seems as though she vanished after the death. Thea Queen is no longer seen in the public eye and their once beloved house in Starling City is currently boarded up. Their belongings are being shipped to different homes all around the world and the Queen family as the world knows it is in shambles.

A reporter comments how sad it was while another wrote it off as a rift between spoiled children. Perhaps they got in a fight over what their mother left them or the money became "just too much".

Felicity shook her head and quickly left the opinion's page. She only cared about the facts and reading about his life personally seemed like some sort of an invasion towards him. Although researching his whole life was invasion enough.

Her brain practically burned with everything Oliver and for a while it was too much to digest. She couldn't help but wonder about that island and the five years he spent away. Obviously he wasn't alone and she could tell by the descriptions in the report that those scars weren't self inflicted. They almost resembled scars that would be left behind from common torture methods. The long scar down his throat was evidence enough and just thinking of the blade that inflicted it made her cringe.

Finally her eyes began to grow heavy and as a yawn escaped from her lips, she turned the tablet off. Felicity soon fell asleep, images of an unknown island flickering in her mind and torturous screams echoing in her dreams.

* * *

Every morning for the first few days she stayed at the mansion, Felicity would come downstairs all dressed and ready to go. She woke up a little earlier, showered, and took her time to look presentable for breakfast. But she missed the extra few hours and decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk downstairs in her pink polka dot shorts just for a cup of coffee once and a while.

Today, though, she wished she left the panda slippers upstairs. She was reaching up to the top shelf where the coffee mugs were kept (why they were so high she didn't know) when Oliver and another man came barging into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Oliver! I'm _so_ close to catching this guy. I just need a little-" his eyes slid over to Felicity. "Hello." The smirk on his face grew wider and he completely bypassed Oliver, heading straight towards her.

She was still trying to reach the mug, not noticing as the man came up to her.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Felicity jumped. "God, you scared me."

The man chuckled, setting the mug down on the counter. "My apologies. But I don't believe we've met. Oliver never did like to share."

She heard a disgruntled noise from behind her but chose to ignore it. "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

The man seemed to realize exactly who he was shaking hands with as her name rang throughout the room. She was expecting him to draw back just as Oliver did but instead he came towards her at full force, a smile still shining on his face.

"Wow, I feel like I'm meeting a legend. You're all Oliver's been talking about." He seemed to pick up on the shocked look plastered on her face and laughed. "Strictly business though...for the most part." He winked and looked her up at down. "He never said how absolutely stunning you are though."

Felicity felt her cheeks burn as she ran a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't go that far. I did just wake up."

"But natural beauty is always the best."

"You're really corny." She laughed, eyes sliding to Oliver. He looked unaffected, his stoic face yet again on display. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Tommy's my best friend and business partner." Oliver answered.

She made an 'o' with lips and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I've known this guy since we were little. And yes, he's always been this broody. It's a workout to make him smile." Tommy said, walking back around the island to Oliver's side.

Felicity smiled. "I've noticed." She poured her coffee and added some of the milk to it. She waited until it turned the lighter color she liked before taking a sip.

"Are you enjoying your stay? Have you gotten lost yet?"

She chuckled, licking the coffee from her lips. "My first morning I did. But I followed the smell of coffee and ended up here."

"You should have asked one of the guards. They would've shown you." The lightness was absent from Oliver's voice as he spoke to her, replaced with a sternness she didn't know how to respond to.

Tommy was picking up on it as well and nudged him in the arm. "Don't mind this guy. I have him all riled up."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you but I doubt you're any kind of enemy." Tommy smiled way too wide at his joke and earned an eye roll from Oliver. "Anyway, we've been following a lead on this guy that's been intercepting our trades. He's stolen a few carts and conducted a few raids at our docks. Oliver thought it'd blow over but I was getting sick of it so I've been trying to bust the bastard. And it turns out my leads are actually getting me somewhere. We found a club on the other side of town that he frequents at and I want to go tonight. But Oliver doesn't think it's a good idea."

Her eyes shift over to him. "Why not?"

"We don't have enough information about him and Tommy doesn't cover his tracks well. He found this guy way to easily and for all we know it could be a trap. I won't give him the back up he needs until I'm provided the information."

Felicity shrugged, turning her attention over to Tommy. "He's got a point. But, if you don't mind, I bet I could do some research for you today. I know the agreement was to do some stuff on my father but since John is gone and things have been kind of slow..."

"No, that's actually a great idea." Oliver said. "At least I'll know this information is reliable."

"If I wasn't so happy right now I'd be a little offended." Tommy chimed in. "But I'll save my annoyance for later because this is the best news I've gotten in weeks. You're really good with a computer I take?"

Felicity smirked. "I can get whatever you need and then some."

"Well get dressed and let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

She couldn't stop laughing. They barely got any work done as Tommy continued to tell story after story of him and Oliver. Felicity assumed they were all pre-island days, late teens to early twenties back in the States. Apparently Oliver was a total frat boy, complete with the hair and polo shirt. Tommy was forced to keep the pictures hidden but he never held back with the stories.

"So we were running across the beach, I'm holding the funnel and Oliver's falling short behind me with the half empty keg. You can hear the sirens getting closer and then all of a sudden he trips! All you can smell is beer and then I see him rolling around in the ocean! The fucking waves are pulling him back but he's still hanging on to the keg for dear life!"

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes as she spun around in her chair. She could picture the scene vividly in her mind even though she hadn't even known them back then. She knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't have liked them. They were the kind of guys in high school and even college that she made sure to stay away from. It was never the crowd she belonged nor wanted to be in. She was completely content with her few friends, though she never stayed long enough to form lasting friendships.

"That's not how I remember it." Oliver piped from the back of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and despite the completely hilarious stories Tommy was telling, he hadn't cracked a single smile. He kept his arms folded across his chest and his eyes glued on the two of them, not amused one bit.

"Apparently you don't remember anything because that's all you've been saying. Admit it, man, you weren't going to let go of that thing even if a shark came swimming up next to you. The cops had to pry you away from that thing to get you in the back seat of their car."

Oliver turned to Felicity. "I let go of it, really, all on my own."

"I'm sure you did." She pushed her glasses up and onto her head before stretching her arms up in the air. They've been down in the lab for hours now and despite the stories, she got a lot accomplished. The information she gathered was almost enough for Tommy to go out later tonight. She probably only needed another hour and he would be all set. "We should probably get back to work if you want to go out later."

Tommy nodded. "Right, right of course." He turned to his friend. "Stop distracting us, Oliver, Felicity needs to work."

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked away from them. He motioned towards some of the guards, his accent filling the room. Felicity had no idea what he was saying and went back to her monitors, attempting to tune it out.

"You shouldn't get him so riled up like that." She said after a while, her eyes shifting over to Oliver. He was going through a few files on a metal table towards the front of the room, away from the two of them. His face seemed to harden throughout their time together and he distanced himself rather quickly. She felt bad for him and knew it was all Tommy's doing.

"He needs to learn how to take a joke. Ever since he took on this charade he's been all work and no play. I can't even get him to go out anymore. It usually takes a few tries of dangling a bottle of scotch in front of his face to lead him out of that office."

Felicity shrugged. "Isn't it good though that he takes this seriously? I mean this stuff is kind of important and there must be a lot of pressure riding on him."

Tommy studied her face, smiling softly. "Do you try to understand everyone?"

She looked down, her cheeks flushing. "It's what I do with computers. You need to understand them in order to work and be around them. People are the same way."

"You're smart."

"So I've been told."

It looked like Tommy was about to say something else when Oliver came right in between them, phone in hand. He had a wild look in his eyes that had Felicity frozen in her place, heart beating outside her chest.

"Oliver-" Tommy stood right up, hand on his friends shoulder but all Oliver could look at was Felicity.

"Digg's been shot." He said and swallowed hard. "By your father."

* * *

 **Soooo that happened...lol**

 **I hope you all liked it and let me know what you think! I want to give you all a heads up and say that I'm a huge fan of cliffhangers and I'm not one for "normal" endings haha**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great week!**


End file.
